femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanufer (The Mummy's Revenge)
Zanufer (Helga Line) is secondary antagonist in the 1975 Spanish hiorror film, "The Mummy's Revenge". Zanufer is the evil partner of Assad Bey (Paul Naschy) who is attempting to steal the newly found mummified body of Amenhotep. In some versions of the film, Zanufer is also known as Sanofed. The mummy was discovered by Professor Nathan Stern (Jack Taylor) and his wife Abigail (Maria Silva) who were on an archealogical dig in Egypt. Amenhotep and his wife Amarna (Rina Ottolina) were abusive rulers of Egypt, who tortured and sacrificed young virgin maidens in order to obtain immortality. When the high priest (Fernando Sanchez Polack) gets fed up with their power, he slashes Amarna's throat and encases Amenhotep into a sarcophagus after giving him a poison that puts him to sleep. When the tomb is later discovered several thousand of years later in the 19th century, a distant descendant Assad Bey (Paul Naschey again) tries to revive him. Zanufer and Assad pose as Egyptologists and befriend the professor and his wife who discovered the mummy. They discover the secret to reviving the mummy. Assad and Zanufer then begin abducting virgins throughout London in order to drain their blood. They then use the blood to develop a concoction to get the mummy up and about. After breaking into the professors house, they open the sarcophogus and pour the blood into his mouth, which brings him back to life. They are then ordered to find a suitable concubine for the mummy. If they are successful, they will be offered power and wealth to the two if they agree to do whatever he orders. This brings us to Helen, the daughter of sir Douglas Carter (Eduardo Calvo), who is also a Egyptologist. Helen (Rina Ottolina) is the spitting image of Amarna....probably because she is the same actress. The mummy then breaks into Professor Stern's house and kisses Helen. After the kiss, he carries her back to Assad's lair where he places her on a stone slab and prepares for the final ceremony to wake her up. However, this is interrupted by Professor Stern and Abigail. Stern and Abigail are captured and tied up. When Zanufer figures out that the mummy plans to double cross Assad and her, she begins to untie them. Assad catches her in the act, and throws a knife in her neck killing her. Then Stern knocked out Assad. Trivia *Helga Line appeared as Miss Eleonore, the Housekeeper in the 1963 Italian horror film, "The Blancheville Monster". *Helga Line appeared as Taneal in the 1964 Peplum film, "Hercules and the Tyrants of Babylon". *Helga Line appeared as Solange in the 1965 Italian horror film "Nightmare Castle". *Helga Line appeared as Inge/Trude in the 1966 Italian crime film "Kriminal". *Helga Line appeared as Marlene Schulman in the 1970 film, "Churchill's Leopards". *Helga Line appeared as Matilde in the 1971 film, "Long Live Robin Hood". *Helga Line appeared as Mabille De Lancre in the 1973 film, "Horror Rises from the Tomb". *Helga Line appeared as Lorelei in the 1974 film, "The Lorelay's Grasp". Gallery screenshot_5833.png screenshot_5834.png screenshot_5835.png screenshot_5836.png screenshot_5840.png screenshot_5843.png screenshot_5848.png screenshot_5849.png screenshot_5853.png screenshot_5854.png screenshot_5855.png screenshot_5857.png screenshot_5858.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:1970s Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Cape Category:Open Side Dress Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bra and Panties Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Cult Member Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Man Kills Villainess